


Concessions Made

by Plastraa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastraa/pseuds/Plastraa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needs must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concessions Made

Concessions Made

He crumpled the letter in his hands with a growl. Minerva had been politely welcoming, but he could sense the unspoken words clearly enough. He threw the paper into the stove and watched as it flared briefly before turning to ash, the similarity to his own pitiful existence not lost on him.

Severus wouldn’t have minded the poverty so much if it hadn’t been for an abject lack of quality potion’s ingredients.

It wasn’t as though he enjoyed the gnawing hunger pains or the frozen fingers in his under heated hovel, but those things would have been tolerable if he had been able to continue brewing. Sadly it had become all he could do to put a meager crumb on his table and keep the place from falling down around his ears.

After twelve years of struggle, Severus had been forced to admit he was going to have to return to Howarts. 

Of course it did his pride a fair bit of good to admit that he planned on being as miserable as possible!


End file.
